


We're Getting Married?

by Gobsmacked_limbic



Series: Valhalla Green [11]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Engagement Sex, Lemon, M/M, Modern AU, Smut, all the emotions, anal se, bottom north, domestic AU, from York not you, romantic, shower make outs, there's gonna be tears guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/pseuds/Gobsmacked_limbic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York and North may be a little disappointed that Delta and Theta would rather a sleepover in their neighbours rather than celebrate their engagement. However, with the children away, they can celebrate their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Getting Married?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is happening pretty much at the same time as Maine's Adventures in Babysitting, so I wanted to upload both at the same time. This one is also unbeta'd, it's sappy as fuck and I hope you enjoy <3

North would be lying if he said it wasn’t a little disheartening to think his children would rather have a sleepover next door than spend such a monumental evening with their parents. After all, it wasn’t every day you got to propose to the love of your life. However, as disappointed as he was, he was far more excited. His mind was already undressing York until he only had that ring around his finger and as their children darted around, getting their stuff ready, he managed to steal a few kisses.

York was only too happy to let him, smiling against his lip as he touched his fiancé’s cheek. He certainly was getting used to that word, as mentally he had referred to North by it dozens of times since that ring was on his finger.

“You guys are getting pretty gross.” Delta finally chimed in after Theta had complained about their kissing countless times. North chuckled, but he allowed his lips to linger for a moment before he pulled away, his hand gently stroking York’s arm before he pulled away.

“Well aren’t you boys lucky Wash invited you over so you won’t have to put up with your _gross_ dads?” He smiled, taking Theta’s bag from him and zipping it up. “We really need to get you a new one of these for school.” He muttered as he struggled with the zippers stiffness for a moment. The child had a clean change of clothes and pyjamas. He didn’t bother bringing any books, as Washington had an impressive amount in his home, and North could see the cookies he had tried to hide with his t-shirt but he said nothing. “Wait and I’ll get you something for when you both get hungry.” He fished out leftovers from the fridge but the boys were already rushing towards the door.

“Guys, come back here!” York called out, but only Theta returned to take the Tupperware from his Pop.

“You boys had better behave yourselves.” He warned and Delta nodded, rushing out with the food. Both of their parents followed, watching as the kids clambered over the wall and rushed into their neighbours house with a haphazard wave. Wash sauntered over to them, and after a quick inspection of both rings and an awkward hug over the wall he assured them that the boys would be fine.

“It’s okay, I’ve got help.” He indicated back to the house where the young man’s boss was approaching. North could feel York tense and he knew it was driving him crazy to see him here. It wasn’t that Maine owned a security company, after all he worked with private bodyguards while York worked on security systems for business’. It wasn’t that he was large and imposing either. The reason York tensed was that because for two months Wash’s boss had been picking him up and dropping him home from work, he had attended social gatherings with him, and now was apparently hanging around on the weekend. All of this was happening right in front of them and Washington still refused to reveal whether they were dating or not. It was driving his nosey neighbour crazy.

With an almost silent chuckle, North stroked his back and gave Maine a nod of the head which was returned.

“Alright…” Wash noticed the stroking of North’s hand and how it seemed sure to just rub lower and lower on his fiancé’s back. “I guess we should go make your boys are alright… enjoy your night guys.” He didn’t bother with a cheeky wink or anything of the sort, just gave them a grin and waved them off. Maine followed, not unlike a puppy as they wandered back into their house. 

“Guess it’s just us.” York smirked to his partner, wiggling his shoulders suggestively.

“I guess it is.”

The way North pushed York up against their front door once they got inside was certainly reminiscent of their first night together. As drunk as York may have been back then, there was no way he’d forget those wandering hands that quickly learned just where to touch, and that intoxicating mouth that made his head spin more than the alcohol. He was helpless as he whimpered, feeling one of North’s hands slid up underneath his shirt as the other managed to lock the door behind him.

“How on earth are we going to keep ourselves entertained when we’re all alone like this?” York joked with a playful grin when North finally pulled away, resting his forehead against his lovers.

“Oh I can think of one or two things to keep you occupied.” He practically growled, nipping at York’s lips and earning a soft moan. Both of North’s hands touched York’s, who turned his palms out, fingers lacing with his lover. The feeling of cool metal against his flesh earned a giddy smile. 

“I can’t believe you said yes.” He couldn’t stop himself from gushing as North’s arched nose affectionately nudged his.

“As if I would say anything else.” The blonde smiled to his fiancé, grey eyes so filled with a love and affection that warmed up York’s body even more. The younger partner slipped his hands from North’s and flung them around his neck.

The two stumbled from the door as the slightly shorter male kissed his lips. North’s hands slipped around him, holding him close and one hand resting on his ass, giving it a little squeeze through his trousers and earning a chuckle. As much as North would have loved to have hoisted his lover into his arms, carrying him to the bedroom, there was no way he could support York’s strong build the entire way. His hands wandered again, stroking the strong muscles York had gained from rigorous kickboxing, before the elder pulled back from the kisses.

“Hey! I like breathing and all, but get back here.” York smirked, cupping his cheeks and pulling him back for another kiss. North’s large hands ended up on his sides and he held him tightly in order to keep him close, earning a gasp. Not one of pleasure or desire, but one edged with pain. Immediately he pulled back, hands no longer gripping, just lightly resting on his hips.

“Fuck York…” He whispered, everything flooding back. With the excitement of earlier and being able to propose to his love, he had entirely forgotten about the accident that York had been in. He lifted up his shirt, despite York trying to swat his hands away, while insisting he was fine. His stomach and chest were covered in bruises that definitely looked a lot worse than they had earlier. Guilt spread through his body, pushing any lust from his mind as he gazed to his lover, hands gently caressing the bruises. He could feel York tense even with the light touches and he bit his lip. “I’m sorry…”

“About what? I’m fine!” He insisted, fingers slipping around North’s wrists and leaning closer. He moved North’s left hand, keeping his fiancé’s right one on his hip and his lips gently kissed his palm before nuzzling. “It does hurt, just a little but your distance hurts more.” It was so hard to resist him, so hard not to go against his better judgement as North leaned down and kissed his lips, earning a satisfied moan.

He had been so wrapped up in a whirlwind of emotions. Excitement, lust, and desire had him eagerly grabbing and pulling at his partner, but the pure love he felt for him outweighed all of that. His touches were so much gentler, his kisses still overwhelming, but York never cared much for a slow pace. 

“Nooorth.” He whined, earning a soft hushing and a kiss to the cheek.

“We have all night… I want to take care of my fiancé right.” The one word turned that pout into a smile.

“Fiancé…” York said the word out loud for only the second time tonight.

“Fiaaannnccé.” Both chuckled as North nuzzled his nose again, hand moving from his cheek to the back of his neck. Tenderly, his fingers gently stroked the soft hair at the nape and he pecked his lips again. “We’re in no rush.” He reminded not only York but himself, his lovers mismatched eyes meeting his. “We have all night… we have the rest of our lives…” His heart pounded in his chest as the lightest shade of pink tinted York’s tanned cheeks. Their lips met, the sweet moment interrupted by a chuckle from York. “Everything okay?”

“I’m sorry.” He rested his hand over his eyes as he tried to contain his cute sniggers. “Ugh, this is all so embarrassing. It feels like my first time or something.” With a deep breath he rubbed his hand over his face and glanced to his future husband. “Can’t you just go back to manhandling me? It’s less… stop staring at me!” North was grinning broadly, his knuckles gently brushing along York’s cheek. He cupped the brunettes tanned cheek and pulled him close, kissing.

“Would it put that mind of yours at ease if I told you I’m staring ‘cause I’m imagining taking every scrap of clothing off of you until you’re left with only that ring on?” He questioned with a playful smirk, York’s face remained a little flushed but he grinned.

“Mmm, you know what? I think it would.” Between hot kisses the two managed to slowly shed their clothing. Trousers, underwear and the odd sock littered the hall way, messed the bedroom floor and led to the ensuite bathroom where North was pressing York against the cold shower tiles. He was careful not to hurt him, but pinned him just firm enough to keep him close. 

The water that ran along their faces just made the kisses all the wetter and louder, and York let his jaw hang open, North taking complete control of him. No one knew how to touch him like North. He was capable of discovering places to make York weep with pleasure that not even York knew existed. His legs were already trembling as North kissed from his lips, along his neck, leaving a mark against his tanned flesh.

“Mmm…” He turned his face into the spray, closing his eyes as the soothing feeling of water mixed with the tingling sensation of North’s lips. His fingers slipped into his damp hair and he stroked his lovers scalp.

“What do you want from me baby?” North questioned against his skin. Even while whispering, his raspy voice bounced against the tiles, filling the room and earning a whimper from York who just bit his lip and stared down to North. His gaze scanned those grey eyes he loved so much, his strong features and the band around his finger.

“I have everything I could ever want.” He gave in, joining North in his sappy sentiments as he pulled North to his feet and held him close, kissing his lips. Their bodies were flushed, droplets of water somehow managing to slide between them despite how close York was keeping North.

Soft pants and groans managed to rise above the shower motor and finally North pulled away to tend to his lover. Strong hands sifted through York’s hair, washing shampoo out before he got his hands on his partner’s exfoliation sponge and rubbed it along his body. York would obediently twist as told, even turning so his back was to North as his lover tended to him. Every touch was followed by a kiss and North made sure to clean his partner _everywhere_ , earning the most beautiful moans.

York’s chest was pressed up against the cold tiles, the sponge long since abandoned in the corner of the shower as North kissed along the back of his neck. His chest was flush against York’s back, his hand lazily stroking his partners erection. York let out a small whimper as he pushed back, feeling North’s groin press against his backside.

“C’mooonnn.” He tried to coax, not for the first time since they got into the shower but North just chuckled against the bend of his neck.

“We’re not in any hurry.” He reminded him yet again, licking away a stray droplet of water which made his partner shiver. His large hand stroked along the younger man’s length, thumb tending to the leaking tip.

“Ugh… this isn’t fair. I want to feel you.” York’s voice was shaky, his mouth already dry. A handjob was nothing new, it was the quickest way to get off and more often than not was all the two men could manage to get away with in the morning before the boys woke up. They finally had the house to themselves, York finally put a ring on North’s finger and this was what his partner had come up with. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed.

“How do you want to feel me?” North smirked against his ear, picking up on his partners distress but enjoying teasing him anyway. His touches were so slow, not near enough for York to get off to, so he knew he wasn’t in danger of blowing his load any time soon.

“I don’t care, just… more than this.” North stood back, distancing himself from York. His hands moved from his crotch to his hips, encouraging the needy York to turn around.

“You want more?” North stood closer again, the water hitting him on full blast. His short hair was plastered to his brow, droplets clung to his lashes and York couldn’t help but trace one water bead as it ran along his arched nose and over his lip. North licked it away without a second thought, earning a groan from his partner. He could only nod dumbly, stretching out and pulling North flush against him. He didn’t care about the bruises as he made sure North was as close as possible, his own tongue tending to the dampness around his partners mouth.

The blonde let out a similar sound, suckling on York’s tongue as he allowed his hips to grind a little harder against the youngers. His hand easily wrapped around both of their cocks, stroking them in time and earning a tremble from his partner.

“Noorrtthh.”He whined again, enjoying the sensation but still desperate for something more thorough. He could picture places he’d prefer that hand to be, but he struggled to articulate as the head of North’s erection pressed to his. “Please…”

“You need to tell me what else you want darling.” That soft voice sounded so much louder as it reverberated against the tiles. He buried his face against York’s neck once more, nipping and biting. The sensations felt good, more than good and any other day this would have been heaven. But they had just gotten engaged and some jerking off in a shower was not how he wanted to remember it.

“I just want… something more special that this.” He admitted with a tint of sadness to his voice that caused North to stop. “This feels good North, everything with you feels good just…”

“Shhh…” His lover shut him up with a gentle kiss to the lips. His thumbs gently stroked his soaked cheeks before he pulled back. “I know… I understand and you’re right. I want to remember tonight forever too.” York’s expression grew thankful and the strange sensation of guilt that had filled him subdued. He wrapped his arms around North’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

“I love you.” He whispered with ease, earning a smile against his lips. When it came to sex and intimacy, York sometimes struggled to get the words out to tell North how much he loved him. He would get flustered and embarrassed, exposing a side of himself only North was privileged to see, but he didn’t struggle now. 

North gladly returned his kiss, fingers brushing through his partner’s hair before he finally pulled back with a wet _pop_.

“Why don’t we finish up here?” He questioned, lightly stroking his lovers bruised chest with the tenderest of touches. “Let me… set something up while you do all your primping.” York chuckled and rested his brow against Norths. Even if it was just his partner who was about to see him, there was no way York would leave the bathroom without a thorough drying and styling of his hair. It should give North more than enough time to figure out something to make tonight special for him.

Sometime later and York was still in the bathroom, the sound of the hair dryer filling the small house. North wandered around the house, finding some candles and the expensive coconut oil he had gotten for their anniversary. 

He was really scrambling for ideas to make this different as he turned on the electronic candles, placed them around the room and tore the old sheets off the bed, dressing it again. He wanted this to be special too, he wanted to give York something to remember but he was really floundering. He was disappointed with himself, since he was supposed to be the romantic one.

There were a few toys in the very bottom of their closet, hidden away from the boys but those resulted in giggles and messes, not exactly romantic.

North was far too much of a lightweight to introduce any alcohol to the bedroom, he wanted to remember _everything_ about tonight so he left the bottles of wine in the utility room.

His mind was still racing as he bent over the bed, fixing up the fresh sheets and blanket that now lay across it. They were cream with a little lace trimming at the end. He could already picture York’s tanned flesh contrasting against it and his stomach lurched with desire.

“Mmm, I like the sight of that.” A soft, lazy voice whispered in his ear as his lovers arm wound around him from behind. North jumped just a little, having not even noticed the hair dryer turning off or heard the ensuite door opened. He immediately relaxed however, smiling as York gently nuzzled his face between his shoulder blades.

“I should hope you’d like any sight of me.” North smiled over his shoulder, straightening. York didn’t move back, now both arms were wrapping around him from behind. Even with York being smaller than he was, the position was comforting and North’s heart pounded in his chest.

“Mmm…true, I do love looking at my _fiancé_.” He grinned against the pale flesh, placing the lightest kiss. North was fully aware that the fine hair that dusted his body was standing on end with each and every whisper and kiss from his partner. He had been stressing for the last few minutes, trying desperately to figure out what he could do to make this something for York to remember. He almost forgot that every single moment with his lover was something worth cherishing. “You’re weirdly quiet.” York noted, his partner turning around in his arms so he could look at him.

“Just thinking about how lucky I am.” He smiled, thumb lovingly caressing the scar that extended from his eye before kissing the younger. York let out a signature whimper against his lips and rested his hands against North’s chest, gently encouraging him onto their freshly dressed bed.

The sheets beneath him were cool as he fell back, York pulling away and smiling down to him. His face fell when he noticed the black boxer shorts.

“I mean really, what was the point in putting these on? You knew they’d be coming off almost immediately.” He half scolded, half chuckled as his fingers slipped into the hem of the shorts, pulling them off in one swift motion. North didn’t even care as his lover missed the clothes hamper, he just wanted to close the distance between them.

With North lying on the bed, York climbed on and saddled his hips. Tanned hands rested on either side of him and he leaned down, gently kissing the corner of North’s lips, then kissing him full on.

The elder let out a groan, squirming a little underneath York who was just so glad to finally be able to touch his partner properly. He didn’t need a big surprise, he didn’t need a gesture, just North. It was all he wanted, all he expected.

“I want you inside of me.”

He hadn’t expected that.

“What?” York pulled back, unable to hide the shock from his eyes as the light pink on North’s cheeks slowly took over his face, growing deeper and redder by the second. He had whispered it so quietly, he could have said anything.

“I… want you… inside of me.” He repeated with one or two calming breaths thrown in. He was shy, it was embarrassing but he still desired it. The feeling of York pressed against his back, so comforting and perfect, there was no doubt he wanted what he requested for. It still didn’t make it any less embarrassing.

Even York was growing a little flustered, his cheeks bright red as he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. He was still perched on North’s lap, his partners erection nestled between his cheeks, and now of all times he was asking to change things up. They had tried it before, but only the once and considering it was North’s first time it wasn’t the greatest experience for him. They spoke about doing it since then, North even let York finger him a while back, but the both of them always ended up giving in and just reverting back to North pounding into a moaning York.

York stood by the fact that one of the best things about being with a man was that they could change it up, but he had gotten comfortable. He loved the burning sensation as North first entered, followed by that blinding pleasure when he nailed his spot, so he didn’t tend to stir from that. North loved nothing more than making sure York was thoroughly taken care of, so being in control of his pleasure was the perfect position for him.

Their sex life was far from boring, but they had fallen into a routine.

“Are you sure about this?” North’s hand gently stroked York’s arm as he gazed up to him.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” He smiled reassuringly, coaxing York to lean down and kiss him again. It was slower than the previous ones and despite the conviction in North’s voice, York could feel his nervousness. Mid kiss, he opened up his eyes, noticing the furrow of North’s brow as he concentrated on the kiss, his heart skipped a beat as his eyes drifted to his lovers hand and the ring encasing his finger.

“Alright.” He whispered, pulling back from the kiss and nuzzling his nose with his own. “I’ll take good care of you.”

“I never doubted that.” North smiled back, hand stroking York’s lower back. He tried to keep him close but the younger pulled away, instructing North to get comfortable. While his lover shifted on the bed, resting back against the pillows, he sought out the right lubrication. If memory served him correct, the massage oil actually made things a lot easier than the water base lube they usually used. He picked up the bottle, examining it for a moment before turning around to see North tossing a little, trying to get as comfortable as he could.

“Relax.” York assumed the role North normally would as he fondly smiled to his partner, walking back to the bed and kneeling beside him.

“I am relaxed.” North responded in a tone that was anything but. The furrow on his brow relaxed however when he looked to York, and he even managed a calm smile. “I am.” He repeated, softer. “I guess it’s just been a while.” A hand lovingly stroked his chest and York leaned closer, kissing above his pounding heart.

“I know, and we can stop if you need it.” The hair along North’s chest was near invisible but soft to the touch. York nuzzled gently against the chest hair, hands moving along his sides and stomach. Four years ago, North was at his peak fitness, with washboard abs and tight muscles. Being single left him a lot more time for the gym than a family life did, but after they got settled into their new home, with their new family, his dedication dropped. York’s future husband was still beautiful, and flawless in his eyes, but his stomach was a little softer now, his body less angular, and York preferred it that way.

“I just need you.” North whispered, his voice quieter than usual. There was something about the position he was still new to that was more vulnerable, and he felt it. He usually had no issue whispering either sweet nothings or filthy words into York’s ear but he was less vocal this time. He watched as York picked up the bottle of coconut oil and sucked in a breath as he reassured himself he wanted to try this.

“Just tell me if it’s too much.” York reminded him, spreading the sticky substance on his two fingers. The oil was messy, already dripping down onto the clean sheets but neither cared as their lips met once more. North felt York shift so he was between his legs, which spread a little wider. The position felt alien to him but he focused entirely on York’s lips, trying to push the thoughts from his mind.

He couldn’t ignore them anymore when a finger pressed against his entrance. A murmur was all that escaped his lips as he pressed them tightly together, halting York’s access. His lover cooed and hushed him, his finger gently circling but not entering.

“We did this before, you know it feels good.” He reassured him, kissing North’s cheek and neck. “I love you… I won’t hurt you.” North almost chuckled at the role reversal. Normally it was York beneath him blushing and struggling to say anything other than swears. He wasn’t the most verbally affectionate when it came to sex, finding it embarrassing. Yet here he was, reassuring him of his love and promising to make it good for him. North had to admit, he was enjoying the change in his partner.

“I know… you can go.”

“I need you to relax first.” York smiled, pecking his lips lightly. He could see North trying to relax but all he was doing was tightening up more so he decided to help. His warm palm wrapped around the elder’s erection, slowly pumping it and immediately making it easier on the blonde. He let out a shaky breath that he hadn’t even realised he had been keeping in and suddenly York could slip inside. He only got up to the first knuckle before North was tensing again.

“Sorry.” He responded immediately, forcing a chuckle as if to defuse the situation. “Sorry…”

“Stop apologising.” York comforted him with a bump of the nose and a light kiss to the corner of his lips. He gently moved his finger, stroking what he could reach to coax North into getting used to the sensation. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. It does feel weird, but doesn’t it feel so good knowing how close I am to you?” North smiled, staring to his scarred partner.

“Who are you and what ha-ahhh.” He managed to slide in a little more, earning a squirm of North’s hips.

“Who am I?” York mulled over the question, still stroking his partners erection, thumb slipping over the head. “I’m the man you agreed to marry… so I think you can trust me and relax, love.” He leaned down, gently licking along his nipple and even nipping a little. This earned a squeak from North but the continued treatment of the bud, as well as his erection did make it easier to relax. After some moments York was able to slide his entire index in and out with relative ease.

It still felt strange to North, so he focused on the other sensations. York’s hand was so warm but his ring was so cold along his cock, the contrast adding to the tingling that filled his body. It was so unlike York to be slow, he knew he just wanted to make sure North was prepared but finally the elder understood why it normally frustrated his younger lover so much.

“You can add a second one.” He mumbled, spreading his legs just a little wider as if that would make it easier. The brunette smiled, second finger probing now.

“Getting used to it?” North nodded. “Feeling good yet?” The nod was more forced but York didn’t allow himself to be discouraged. He knew once he found that spot he would have North writhing and whimpering beneath him like the last time. North may have been uncharacteristically quiet since they started, but once he found those nerves…

“F-fuck!” North’s body lifted off the bed, earning a satisfied smirk from York. He found it.

“What’s the matter baby? Is everything okay?” He asked, bending his fingers just right so he could gently rub the pads of his fingers against the bundle of nerves inside of the blonde. North’s hips lifted off the bed once more, his hands fisting the sheets beneath him.

“I-ah… tha-ah…” He was normally so articulate, no matter what the situation, but even just the light stimulation of his prostate reduced him to a mess.

“North, you have to use your words.” York was enjoying tormenting him as he ever so lightly brushed against his spot. “If you don’t reassure me this is good, I’ll just have to stop.”

“Good!” He blurted out, managing to handle just one word. The touches were so light, but just enough to cause his legs to already shake. He could feel them tremble and wanted to apologise but to say anything other than the slur of moans felt a little too difficult. North didn’t even notice the third finger sliding in, stretching him until he felt a slight burning sensation prickling through the pleasure. The slight, uncomfortable squeak was all York needed to hear before he tried to distract North.

“You did say we had all the time in the world.” He reminded his lover, hand slipping away from the elder’s erection. “I wonder how long it’d take you to have a prostate orgasm.” York had always been too impatient to try, despite the good things he heard. North was the more restrained of the two, he could probably make it. “Maybe I should just keep you like this…” Three fingers pressed to the area, earning a hiss, followed by a low moan. “Maybe I shouldn’t touch you anywhere else… no kisses… no rubbing, or pinching… just the feeling of my fingers deep inside of you, touching you…”

“No.” North pleaded, eyes screwing shut. It clearly took a lot of effort to open them and he wet his drying lips before talking. “I can’t… umm fuck… I can’t… you can’t do this… to… ugh…” He hated to give in, he wished he had the strength but he knew the only thing that could possibly feel better that what he was feeling right now, was York pressed up against him. He wanted his touches, his lips, he wanted to feel his lover finally cum inside of him.

“You don’t want that?” Fingers still stroked along his prostate, earning another choked moan and a jerk of the hips. “You want more?” His nod was almost as jerky as his lower body. “Tell me North…” Even just the sound of his name in that tone earned a moan. “Tell me what you want.”

“You…” He choked out, biting down on his bottom lip to the point where it turned white. York felt his body warm up at the look in those grey eyes and he leaned in, gently kissing his lips. North let go of his bottom lip, allowing the younger access to anywhere and everywhere he wanted.

“This might hurt.” York warned him as he slipped out, picking up the oil once more. North was aware, he was prepared for it but he knew it’d be worth it.

“I know, I’ll be fine.” He managed to say, panting heavily as his prostate throbbed a little inside from the lingering sensation. “I love all the ugh… pretty faces and noises you make for me so… it can’t be that bad, right?” A chuckle turned into an erotic moan as York stroked his own erection, lubricating himself up.

“It’ll be worth it, I’ll make sure of that” He reassured North with a kiss, his hands holding onto his hips so he could readjust him just slightly. North allowed himself to be manhandled as York’s right, oil slicken hand struggled to get as good a grip as his left. North was panting heavily, but even that increased the moment he felt York’s erection pressing to his entrance. “I love you.” The younger whispered reassuringly, kissing his nose, his cheek, then his lips. It was slow and languid, with his tongue filling North’s mouth and almost distracting him from the sensation of him slipping inside.

It wasn’t like before, he slid in with ease on the first try because North allowed himself to relax. It was certainly a lot more to take than just fingers so let out loud an unsteady moan, head falling back, York nuzzled his neck, kissing and nipping, all the while telling his partner than he was doing wonderful.

It was hard to get the words out however. York wanted to be considerate and focus entirely on North but the sensations surrounding him were overwhelming as well. He trembled as he pressed his chest to the elders, letting out a shaky breath as North’s body unwillingly tensed around him. The last time they did this was some years ago. York still remembered his hands shaking as he pulled on the condom and he really hadn’t used enough lubrication in all his excitement.

Now he slid in easily with the excessive oil that _squelched_ with even the slightest movement, and the sensation of being inside of the man he loved, completely bare, with nothing separating them…

“York?” He looked up, confused for a moment when everything was blurry. North’s trembling hand stretched out and lovingly stroked away a tear from the corner of his eye. Blinking the water away, York looked up to North for some moments, noticing the tears lingering there.

“We’re getting married…” He whispered, as if it only hit now. After months of planning, weeks of trying to find the right moment, and hours of admiring their rings, it only hit him now. His dry hand clashed over his mouth as suddenly the emotions that had been hidden away all bubbled up. “We’re getting married!”

“We are.” An equally emotional and happy North managed to say passed a mix of a moan and a chuckle. He gently moved York’s hand away from his mouth and with his other hand, pulled his face close. The kiss was far from perfect, teeth clashed and salty tears mixed with each other’s natural taste. York wasn’t sure whether to chuckle or sob as he felt deliriously happy while a part of him just wanted to cry until he couldn’t anymore.

“What is wrong with me?” He managed to snicker, burying his face against North’s neck. His body was trebling and he hadn’t moved since sinking inside of his partner. The sensations that physically assaulted him from their position had been overwhelming enough, and now he had to deal with the sudden realisation that the man he was desperately in love with was willing to be his for the rest of their lives.

“Nothing.” North reassured him, finding his voice as he stroked his hair and held him close. He closed his eyes, struggling to breathe passed the emotional tightness in his chest. “Nothing is… you’re perfect… this is perfect and I l…” North’s words were cut off by another kiss, a frantic one that was interrupted by a hiccup. York’s hands found their way into his hair, the persistent oil meaning another shower was certainly in North’s future but he didn’t care. He just kissed back, nipping a little at his lip and sucking on his tongue between pants and whimpers.

“I love you too.” York finally whispered with a tremble in his tone. He rubbed his fist against his teary eye and sniffled loudly. “I love you North… I love our family, I love our life and I love…” He took a deep breath and opened both of his eyes, staring to the man he adored. “I love myself… I love the person I’ve become since you’ve come into my life and to be able to spend that life with you is just…” He let out a frustrated growl as the tears came once more. He felt like such a mess, his cheeks turning bright pink with embarrassment once more.

Long fingers gently wound around the wrist of his left hand and North pulled it away, holding it to his face. He lightly kissed the ring encompassing his finger and closed his eyes. York knew everything there was to know about North, as did the elder about his lover. He knew how York struggled as a child and teen, how much he hated himself, believing himself to be wrong.

_”I mean that’s the only reason they would have given me up, right?”_

York could have easily crashed and burned as an adult, but here he was, with a wonderful job, two beautiful children and engaged. To know that North had any contribution to making his life easier, or even happier, was more than he ever could have wished for.

“Come here.” He whispered in his usual low and loving tone, coaxing York into another kiss. They didn’t need to speak, didn’t _need_ to whisper “I love yous” or anything of the sort, since their actions spoke volumes, but they wanted to. “I love you.” He reminded him once again, kissing his lips. “I love you York…” He kissed each of those tears away, kissed his cheeks and his lips, even nuzzled his nose and stroked his back until finally his breathing had calmed.

They laid there for some moments, just holding each other when North spoke up.

“You can move.” He whispered, reminding the brunette of their position. By now he had certainly gotten used to the feeling of York’s thick erection filling him, the uncomfortable feeling had pretty much gone. Now he could only feel a light frustration at how teasingly close York was to his prostate. The younger let out a loud, hearty and happy laugh as he remembered what they had been doing and he kissed North for the countless time.

“Anything for you.” The bed was firm beneath them, it didn’t squeak loudly like the old one in York’s apartment on their first night together. It didn’t even shift despite the younger’s movements. He slipped out, roughly half way before sliding in once more. His movements weren’t near as torturously slow as North’s usually were but he was careful.

North’s hands held onto him, nails digging into his back and scratching as the stretching below became more comfortable. His breathing was becoming heavy, his hips occasionally twisting just so in an attempt to get York to nail his spot.

_”Hu-phoo…hu-phoo…”_

North’s breathing became exceptionally heavy, his entire body tightening when finally York’s cock grazed against the spot. He managed to open his eyes and mouth, trying to tell York to do that again but all that escaped him was a loud, eager moan. The elder shoved his chest forward, hands pulling York closer as he tried not to tighten his body.

“North…” York tried to reassure him it was okay, but North was more than well aware of that. He nodded his head and stirred his hips in an attempt to make it happen again.

“York please…” It was so hard to hold on. The tightening of North’s muscles around his bare erection made it hard not to erupt inside of his partner there and then but York managed to stop himself. He licked his tongue along North’s lips and held onto his hips tightly with one hand, the other fisting his hair. 

North’s head jerked upwards as York positioned him just right to kiss him harder. His hips moved quicker once he was certain he had found the spot. North was incapable of telling him so, but the beautiful moans that escaped him could only mean that was the case. The elder attempted to kiss back but he was a mess of whimpers.

“Mm baby… tell me it feels good.” York pleaded, moving his damp hand from North’s hip and wrapping it around his erection. He furiously stroked his hand along his shaft, nuzzling and nipping at his neck, then lips. “ _”Please_ North… I want to hear you. Moan my name, tell me I make you feel good.” 

He wanted to, after all North was more than aware just how incredible the praise of his partner was when he was in this position, but it was so hard to articulate. He screwed his eyes shut, holding the younger tight and with a particularly direct nail of his prostate, found his voice.

“Yes. Oh god yes.” His eyes rolled back, as did his head, pushing back into the pillows. “That feels… fuck York… more… please I can’t… do that agahhh mmm yes.” Finding the perfect rhythm, York managed to touch the spot just right over and over again. The sounds that escaped North were unlike any he had heard before as he came completely and utterly undone beneath the brunette.

“Mmm, you’re beautiful North. Now I know why you like me reminding you how good it feels. Doesn’t it feel amazing baby? I’m so deep inside of you… I’m so ready to cum. Tell me you want it North, please. I want to be closer to you. I want you to want it too.”

Realistically there were things that North wanted more than that. Like the engagement, their family, and he was certain a few other things. In that moment however, blissed out of his mind and unable to focus more on the treatment of his prostate, or the stroking on his cock, he only desired that feeling.

“Yes…” It was a choked out moan, but he meant it as he trembled. “I’m so… fuck Yotk, fill me… cum… fuck sake… I can’t anymore.” He was trying to hold on, trying to wait until York let loose, but he couldn’t. With his fiancés name falling off his lips, he trembled and exploded in his hand. His entire body felt like jelly as he shook uncontrollably, cheeks growing even pinker as he shamelessly moaned about how amazing York was.

The younger didn’t need much more encouragement. The way his lover called out his name and tightened around him as he exploded, was already too much to handle. He managed to not collapse on top of North as he filled the elder, his orgasm overwhelming him. He could already feel his own cum slipping out from his partners opening with his continued thrusts but he didn’t care. The slick sounds between them grew louder, but even that couldn’t rival the exhausted and blissed out moans that filled the room.

Unable to hold himself up anymore, York finally collapsed on top of North with an exhausted sigh. He was still buried inside, his cock ever so slowly softening but he didn’t have the strength to pull back and clean them up. He could barely stay conscious. Their bodies were a mess of cum, his face was stained with tears, and his mouth was so dry he wasn’t even sure he could talk.

North managed to move. Not much, all he did was cup York’s cheeks and pull him close enough to kiss. He didn’t care about the dry lips, or the mess. There was no way he was able to move after treatment like that, and no way was he letting York move anywhere but here, so that tidying could just wait until the morning.

A whimper escaped York as they kissed, the younger finally pulling out of North which earned a moan from the both of them. The filthy sheets were discarded to the floor, as the room was hot enough already and North tangled his legs with York, keeping him close as he lazily kissed him.

“That was…” He drifted off, too tired to even think of a way to describe it.

“Amazing?” York attempted to finish, his partner returning his smile.

“We are definitely doing that again soon.” He instead responded, earning a chuckle from York who nuzzled a little closer to him, holding the bigger male to his body. North’s hands stroked it, memorising everything about the younger male. York was stricter about his gym and training than his lover. He was still tight and muscular. Just the touch of his body was usually enough to turn North on immediately but he was far too sleepy right now.

“I dunno, I’m pretty exhausted.” York joked, North repaying him by rolling on top of him. He allowed his entire body weight to pin the younger down but York didn’t seem to mind. Instead he wrapped his arms around North’s neck, kissing him adoringly. “Mmm… how are we going to top this on the wedding night?” He wondered out loud, grinning against North’s lips.

“Pretty sure just being able to call you my husband will be enough.” North responded, his voice barely a whisper as he kissed him. That kiss, like every other before it said exactly what neither of them had to, but wanted to.

“I love you.”


End file.
